Persuasão
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Grantaire brincava com tudo, até com o coração, - e com a sanidade, - de seu namorado, sem nem saber. (bondage fic pq sim)


Título:Persuasão  
autora:nayla  
Categoria:modern au, projeto moments of breathless delight, tema: bondage  
Classificação:nc  
advertências:omg isso foi a coisa mais... porn que eu já escrevi na minha vida socorro  
Completa?sim  
Advertências:a fic é nc, né? rs e o tema é bondage rsrsrs e tb joguei uns palavrões aí e tal ._.  
resumo:Grantaire brincava com tudo, até com o coração, - e com a sanidade, - de seu namorado, sem nem saber.  
N/A:SOCORRO, VOU ME MATAR AGORA, ADEUS

Tudo começou com um _simples_comentário.

- Se você queria tanto assim ser preso, Apolo, você poderia ter simplesmente me falado. – Grantaire forçou uma risada quando o policial levou-o onde o loiro estava algemado a um cano na delegacia. O protesto deveria ter sido pacífico, mas a multidão escapou ao controle de Enjolras e a polícia teve que contê-los. Mas, como líder do movimento, ele conseguiu livrar todos os amigos de serem presos ao se entregar.

O loiro tentou ignorar a reviravolta que seu estômago deu ao ouvir as palavras, sua mente tomando caminhos, outrora desconhecidos e deixou-se ser puxado para cima, cumprimentando o namorado com um beijo e um agradecimento silencioso por ter-lhe pago a fiança.

Enjolras tentou pensar em outra coisa durante a viagem de volta inteira, mas parecia que tinha perdido o total controle de sua mente, e de seu corpo também. Sentia as calças apertadas demais só de imaginar como seria ter Grantaire amarrando-o e ele tentou se ajeitar o assento para encontrar uma posição mais confortável, tudo em vão. Sabia que Grantaire muito provavelmente nem pensara duas vezes antes de sugerir tal coisa, fora apenas mais uma de suas brincadeiras.

Grantaire brincava com tudo, até com o coração, - e com a sanidade, - de seu namorado, sem nem saber.

O moreno zombara de sua própria atração por Enjolras durante muito tempo e o loiro demorou para perceber a verdade escondida atrás do sorriso cínico e debochado do outro, demorou ainda mais para perceber que seria capaz de retribuir os sentimentos. Uma vez atingida a realização, não teve como negá-la por muito tempo, afinal Grantaire sempre fora um mestre em fazê-lo sentir todas essas coisas que ele nunca se imaginara capaz de sentir.

Tivera receio no início do relacionamento, pois esse estava sendo o seu primeiro, e tinha medo de se machucar ou de machuca-lo, mas logo descobriu que seus receios todos foram em vão. Eles funcionavam bem juntos, completavam-se como peças de um quebra cabeça como se desde sempre o destino de um fosse ao lado do outro.

E a parte engraçada era que nenhum dos dois acreditava em destino.

Embora as brigas continuassem e palavras nocivas fossem trocadas, Grantaire era gentil com ele, muitas vezes, gentil _demais,_o que deixava Enjolras morrendo para gritar por mais. Nessas horas ele iria morder o lábio com tanta força até fazê-lo sangrar para manter-se em silêncio, não queria ter que pedir ou implorar, agarrando-se a última gota de orgulho em seu sangue.

Assim que subiram para o apartamento, Enjolras empurrou-o contra a porta com força e atirou-se contra ele, o baque surdo dando lugar ao gemido surpreso que escapou dos lábios do moreno. Grantaire reagiu sem pensar e levou as mãos aos quadris do outro, puxando-o mais para perto de modo, esfregando jeans contra jeans.

- Você já está pronto para mim, é? – Grantaire lambeu os lábios em expectativa e puxou as mãos de volta, ansiosas para abrirem-lhe o zíper das calças.

- Não. – Enjolras interrompeu-o no caminho e juntou novamente seus lábios em um selinho rápido. – Vamos fazer algo diferente hoje. – O comando ouvia-se claramente em sua voz rouca, mandando arrepios indecentes por toda a espinha do moreno.

- Oh, monsieur. – Grantaire tentou rir, queria manter seu sorriso indiferente pelo máximo de tempo que conseguiria. Não seria muito, sabia, pois Enjolras estava distribuindo pequenos beijos molhados em seu maxilar sem parar, enquanto mantinha suas mãos imobilizadas, seus dedos entrelaçados nos seus. Enjolras provocava-o com um beijo e com outro e com outro e não era justo.

O loiro era capaz de ser terrível, Grantaire tinha plena consciência disso e, na maioria das vezes, sabia que merecia uma punição dessas, mas nesse momento não conseguia pensar em nada que tivesse feito para desencadear algo assim; para falar a verdade, mal conseguia pensar claramente.

As mãos de Enjolras largaram as deles e desceram até apalpar-lhe o membro rígido por cima das calças.

- Taire. – Chamou, sorrindo ao vê-lo tremer. Calculara bem seus movimentos durante a viagem de carro para conseguir persuadí-lo.

- Sim? – O moreno engoliu em seco, tentando estabilizar a respiração.

- Você quer fazer algo pra mim?

- Sim. – Ele respondeu, ao invés de _tudo, qualquer coisa que você quiser, qualquer coisa, só, por favor..._

- Eu quero que você me amarre. – O mundo de Grantaire se quebrou naquele instante porque ele nunca ouviu nada mais quente e indecente em toda a sua vida, ainda mais dos lábios de seu deus de mármore, intocável e puro, casto.

Tocou-lhe em todos os lugares que conseguiu porque ele não era mais tão intocável assim, invertendo as suas posições na parede e tomando-lhe a boca num beijo desesperado e possessivo porque se Enjolras arfasse mais uma vez contra o seu rosto ele iria pegar fogo, morrer e ir direto para o inferno. Era engraçado, era irônico o quão perto o inferno estava do paraíso.

Apenas quando se separaram para respirar e seus olhos se encontraram foi que Grantaire se deu conta do que ele aparentemente tinha concordado em fazer, com a sua incapacidade de negá-lo o que quer que fosse.

- Droga, droga, Apolo. Você realmente... – Viu-o corar, um pouco desconfortável com a sua confissão, e não conseguiu entender. – Você quer que... Hum. – Mordeu o lábio inferior, odiando-se por ter se deixado perder na imagem mental que imaginou.

- Se você quiser. – Enjolras desviou o olhar, um tanto envergonhado, e Grantaire quase riu porque isso era engraçado.

- Eu quero tudo que você quiser. – E ele teria Enjolras de todas as maneiras que pudesse.  
A vermelhidão do rosto do loiro desvaneceu aos poucos e ele tentou um sorriso. Sabia que Grantaire não o recusaria, mas também sabia que o que estava propondo era algo importante e deveria ser levado a sério.

- Eu não tenho muita experiência com essas coisas, mas eu pensei, você brincou sobre isso mais cedo, na delegacia, e eu pensei que seria... Interessante. – Beijou-o de leve. – Eu queria experimentar, até porque eu confio em você, eu confio que você me ouça caso meus sentimentos mudem.

- Sempre. – Grantaire assentiu com a cabeça, tentando não demonstrar o quão nervoso estava com a exibição de confiança. – Mas... agora? Nós não estamos preparados, nem...

- Você divide um apartamento com o Courfeyrac. – Enjolras olhou-o seriamente. – Tenho certeza que podemos pegar alguma coisa emprestada dele que sirva.

- Droga, droga, certo. – O moreno respirou fundo e se afastou, fazendo um sinal para que o namorado o seguisse para o quarto do outro. – Acho que ele tem uma corda de seda, se não me engano. – Ajoelhou-se para puxar uma caixa de debaixo da cama. – Bingo. Ele é tão previsível. – Riu e levantou-se, voltando para o próprio quarto, sentindo a corda arder em sua mão.  
Sentindo o desconforto praticamente irradiando do estudante de artes, Enjolras segurou-lhe a mão, puxando-o para um beijo gentil.

- Está tudo bem, eu realmente quero isso, mas apenas se você quiser, claro.

- Eu quero. – Grantaire anuiu e suspirou, como se não conseguisse ainda acreditar no que estava acontecendo. – Mas nós temos que conversar antes, certo? – Explicou os parâmetros e precauções que já havia imaginado para o namorado. Não queria forçar nada e precisava ter certeza que Enjolras iria concordar com tudo.

O loiro ouviu-o com atenção pelo máximo de tempo que conseguiu, mas acabou se distraindo com as imagens que iam se formando em sua mente. Grantaire percebeu o momento em que a mudança aconteceu, reconhecendo imediatamente o brilho nos olhos azuis do outro, nublados por algo que só poderia ser desejo, desejo cru e animalesco

Droga. Quando foi que a responsabilidade de ser a pessoa racional nesse relacionamento caiu em Grantaire?

- Você não está prestando atenção. – O moreno pigarreou e talvez ele teria soado mais sério se ele conseguisse se lembrar de toda a merda que ele estava falando.

- A culpa é sua. – Enjolras sorriu para ele e o loiro devia ser proibido de sorrir porque essas coisas fazem mal. - É a sua culpa na verdade, por ter falado sobre me prender e...

- Minha culpa? Que culpa eu tenho por amá-lo com todo o meu coração? – Grantaire brincou, ele sempre brincava, tentando recuperar um pouco da compostura.

- Eu não quero que você me ame hoje. – Enjolras cortou-o, ignorando o jeito como seu coração pulou uma batida ao repetir a palavra com "a." – Eu quero que você me foda. – Sentiu Grantaire tremer sob seu toque e seu sorriso ficou ainda maior. – Você pode fazer isso por mim?

Ele não conseguiu responder, embora a resposta óbvia fosse _sim, qualquer coisa por você,_porque seu cérebro desligou naquele momento, junto com seu coração e o que corria nas suas veias só podia ser luxúria a medida que suas mãos movimentavam-se automaticamente pelo corpo do outro para despí-lo.

Enjolras deixou-se cair na cama, puxando o namorado com ele. O atrito das roupas do moreno fazia em sua pele completamente exposta e vulnerável era eletrizante, enlouquecedor, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele não estava no controle. Era uma sensação nova e um pouco aterrorizante, para falar a verdade, era uma sensação que ele deveria odiar, mas não, ele a amava.

Grantaire o beijou o pulso antes de amarrá-lo em cima de sua cabeça e Enjolras soltou um suspiro longo porque era Grantaire, era seu namorado, era seu cínico que frequentava todas as reuniões de seu grupo para sentar-se num canto com uma garrafa de vinho e ria de seus ideais, era a pessoa que ele deveria odiar com todas as suas forças, mas que... Fechou os olhos tentando mudar a linha do pensamento.

- Deus, Enjolras. – Grantaire chamou-o, seu tom um pouco surpreso e excitado ao notar a ereção do loiro. – Você realmente gosta disso. – Ele olhava, mas não se atrevia a tocar, e Enjolras sentia-se pulsar de tanto desejo.

- Taire...

- Paciência, Apolo. – Grantaire não o deixou completar, aparentemente ganhando a habilidade de ler pensamentos, suas mãos contornando as suas coxas, perto demais de sua virilha, mas não perto o bastante. Acariciou-as de uma maneira lenta e provocante até começar a descer por elas, preparando a corda para amarrá-lo outra vez. Seus olhos não deixavam os de Enjolras, procurando por qualquer sinal de desconforto

- Eu nunca fui muito paciente.- Encontrou-o balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Então eu vou ter que te ensinar uma lição. – Seu sorriso era tão grande que parecia capaz de devorá-lo por inteiro, mas ao invés disso, ele usou o joelho como apoio para subir em cima do corpo de Enjolras e beijar-lhe os lábios.

- Por favor. – Enjolras não se deu nem conta de que já estava implorando, a única coisa da qual tinha ciência naquele momento era que Grantaire ainda estava completamente vestido. Queria arrancar-lhe as roupas com as mãos e os dentes até despí-lo inteiro, mas ele não podia. – Por favor, Grantaire, eu não posso... – Fechou as mãos em punhos, mas não conseguiu puxá-las, estava bem preso.

Tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas tudo que lhe escapou os lábios foram alguns lamúrios quando ouviu-o rir. Mas pelo menos, o moreno começou a trabalhar nos próprios jeans, querendo se desfazer deles, suas mãos trabalhando as cegas porque ele tinha o rosto contra o pescoço de Enjolras, onde beijava, lambia, mordia e respirava em arfadas longas.

Ele estava fazendo de propósito, Enjolras sabia, ele estava tomando o seu tempo para provoca-lo, leva-lo a loucura e o loiro quis muito odiá-lo por isso, mas não conseguiu porque assim que ele se livrou das calças e da cueca, suas peles finalmente se encontraram. Grantaire se afastou só um pouco, estendendo seu braço para pegar o lubrificante e a camisinha que ele guardada em uma gaveta na cabeceira da cama.

- Agora, amour. O que você quer que eu faça com você? – Forçou um tom inocente e tão completamente errado porque não tinha nada de inocente em seus olhos, pelo contrário. Eles ficaram subitamente escuros, suas pupilas dilatadas, enquanto cuidava dos preparativos, por fim seus dedos chegaram ao seu objetivo, começando a circulá-lo.

- Você sabe. – Enjolras conseguiu responder, sua voz falhando.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero ouvir você pedir, gritar e implorar, vamos lá.

E finalmente, _finalmente,_Enjolras conseguiu sentir um de seus dedos entrando nele, mas só para deixa-lo em seguida, circulando-o novamente. O loiro trincou os dentes.

- Me responda e você ganha dois dedos, quem sabe três se eu estiver me sentindo misericordioso. – Sussurrou para ele e isso foi incentivo o bastante.

- Eu quero que você me foda. – Enjolras respirava por entre os dentes, todo o seu corpo tremendo com a expectativa.

- Não te ouvi. – O bastardo sorriu, ele sorriu porque o tinha ouvido muito bem, mas dessa vez Enjolras não discutiu.

- Eu quero que você me foda, R, droga, por favor. – Gemeu quando sentiu um segundo dedo se juntar ao primeiro nos movimentos urgentes, e depois um terceiro. Tentou balançar os quadris porque assim era bom, mas não era suficiente. Ele queria algo maior e mais grosso para rasga-lo e destruí-lo de uma vez, livrando-o dessa tortura agridoce.

Grantaire retirou os dedos e Enjolras sentiu-se vazio e oco durante os malditos segundos do afastamento, mas quando o moreno forçou-se para dentro dele, o estudante de história mal conseguiu reconhecer a própria voz, ou os gemidos e lamúrios que lhe escapavam entre arfadas, pedindo, implorando para que fosse mais rápido e mais forte e o moreno obedeceu imediatamente. Faria de tudo por ele, faria qualquer coisa.

Enjolras deixou-se dominar pelos espasmos de prazer cada vez que Grantaire se empurrava contra ele, mas ele só quebrou, ele só explodiu quando a barba por fazer do namorado roçou em seu maxilar e os lábios dele se movimentaram quase, quase alcançando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

- Deus, Enjolras, isso é perfeito, você é perfeito, merda, puta merda. – Ele continuou com os palavrões, misturando-se com os elogios, mesclando-se um com o outro, até não ter mais controle dos sons roucos e incoerentes que emitia, que ficavam mais lascivos a cada segundo que se passava. Não demorou muito para que ele alcançasse o clímax dentro do namorado.

Grantaire deixou-se cair em cima dele para beijar-lhe os lábios, antes de rolar para o lado dele, onde permaneceu por alguns segundos só tentando respirar. Enjolras não teria se mexido nem se pudesse e, por isso, observou o namorado se levantar para desatar-lhe os nós e soltá-lo com um punhado de admiração. Os lugares onde fora amarrado estavam um pouco vermelhos e Grantaire beijou-os todos de forma carinhosa.

- Isso foi incrível. – Ele finalmente disse e todo o esforço que Enjolras fez para se mover e abraça-lo valeu a pena porque Grantaire se aninhou em seus braços, soltando um suspiro contente.

- Deus, eu te amo. – Enjolras respirou fundo, afundando o nariz nos cachos do moreno, e soltou a confissão, esquecendo-se por um momento que nunca tinha dito aquelas palavras antes. O pânico tomou-lhe quando a realização o atingiu, mas Grantaire cortou-o com uma risada.

- É, claro, de nada, Apolo. – Ele levara na brincadeira como levava todas as coisas e Enjolras devia ter se sentido aliviado por isso, mas não. Sentiu o coração apertar e, erguendo o rosto do namorado com as mãos, beijou-o. Talvez não conseguisse convencê-lo de seus sentimentos agora, mas Enjolras não estava preocupado; sabia ser bem persuasivo.

FIM


End file.
